Vacaciones al estilo Ministerio de Magia
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: CAP 3! "Noche Loca", ¿que pasa si Ron y Hermi estan solos en una cabaña? Y mas aun si ella esta algo mas contenta de lo normal? A LEER! ...Ojala les guste! Reviews porfavor!
1. ¡Adios para siempre, Privet Drive!

****

VACACIONES AL ESTILO MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

****

Capítulo 1: ¡Adiós para siempre, Privet Drive!

Era un día común y corriente para todos los habitantes de Privet Drive, el sol que calentaba aquel día sábado daba a las calles con tanta fuerza que hasta un huevo podría freírse en las veredas, y se veía que todas las ventanas de las casas permanecían abiertas la mayor parte del día (y de la noche).

Un lujoso auto olor negro se estaciona justo enfrente del número 4 de esta calle, del cual baja una bella y curvilínea mujer vestida como de oficina, con un traje que consistía en una mini falda azul marino en conjunto con una blusa de verano blanca, y su chaqueta a juego en su mano, junto a su maletín. . . se para junto a la puerta, apunto de tocar, sonriendo algo nerviosa se arregla un poco su largo pelo liso negro, se deja las gafas de sol negras sobre el cabello, y golpea la puerta.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Un muchacho de 17 años, llamado Harry Potter se encontraba en su habitación del segundo piso del número 4 de Privet Drive, contemplando con orgullo un diploma colgado en la pared, con un marco muy lindo, aunque sonreía con algo de melancolía también (marco regalado por Sirius, ya que los Dursley no le dan más que cosas viejas ¬¬).

- Todo acabó para nosotros en ese lugar - dice Harry antes de desviar su mirada a su lechuza Hedwig que entraba planeando por la ventana, trayéndole una carta. 

- Vamos a ver. . . ¡ah es de Hermione! - dice con alegría, abriendo la carta. 

__

"¡Hola Harry! : 

¿Cómo has estado? Pues espero que tan bien como yo ^^ como sabrás, estoy disfrutando de las vacaciones que me dieron en Hogwarts por mis calificaciones, aunque aún no me convenzo de que haya tenido las mejores calificaciones entre todos los alumnos que salíamos de 7mo curso. . . ¡es genial! 

Espero que no te estes olvidando de mí, ¿eh? ¬¬ Ya que en unos meses estaremos los tres en alguna Universidad Mágica para aurores.

Bueno, esperado que estés de maravilla

Se despide

Hermione"

Harry terminó de leer su carta y sonrió: Hermione se merecía aquel premio más que nadie, ya que tener esas ojeras durante casi todo el año tendría que tener premio, ¿no? Aunque aún no le decía el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero Harry creía que si se la pasaba bien, pues que más daba. De pronto, otra lechuza (aunque más pequeña y ruidosa) entró por la ventana, acercándose a Harry, que la miró con gusto.

- ¡Pig! - dice saltando hacia ella - ¡Wow, todos hoy se acordaron de mí! ^^ 

Harry le desató la carta de su patita y la dejó que se fuera al borde de la ventana, y leyó la carta.

__

"Querido Harry:

Ojalá y te encuentres bien con los muggles allá. Yo por mi parte me la estoy pasando fabuloso, no lo vas a creer, pero como papá trabaja en el Ministerio, a nosotros (los 7 hermanos) ¡nos han invitado a un lugar privado al cual van solo los hijos de los brujos más importantes del Ministerio! No me lo podía creer. Aunque lamentablemente no he podido invitarte, ya que como papá no es tan importante y somos muchos no nos han permitido invitar a más personas (Percy se ha puesto de mal humor por eso, tuvo que dejar a Penélope sola, aunque él siempre esta yendo y viniendo por su trabajo ¡y ni siquiera llevamos un día!, así que ni siquiera ha disfrutado).

Bueno, ¡ojalá que nos veamos pronto! A ver si te invito a La Madriguera luego de salir de acá ^^

Saludos 

Ron"

Harry sonrió: sería genial ir a La Madriguera. . . 

Cuando Harry guardaba las cartas de sus amigos junto a las demás que tenía, se oye ruido en el primer piso, alguien golpeaba la puerta. Dirigiéndose a la ventana con curiosidad y al mirar hacia bajo, se llevó una gran sorpresa: un auto muy costoso estaba estacionado justo frente al jardín de flores de la Tía Petunia.

*/*/*/*/*/*

- ¿Diga? - dice una voz de mujer, más bien, era Tía Petunia.

- Disculpe, ¿es esta la casa de la familia Dursley, no es así? - dice la extraña mujer, observando hacia dentro, en donde un hombre bastante robusto se acercaba.

- Así es - dice Tío Vernon con algo de desconfianza, y se detuvo a mirar con admiración el valioso auto - ¿qué se le ofrece? -

- Me gustaría pasar - sonríe la mujer - es algo largo lo que vengo a hablar con ustedes -

Luego de que ambos miraran con algo de recelo a aquella mujer, le permitieron el paso, mientras Tío Vernon le susurraba a Petunia que trajera unas tazas de té, ya que 'parecía ser de alguna empresa importante'. Luego de que la mujer se sentara enfrente de la mesita de centro, frente a Vernon, este la miró dándole a entender que podía comenzar.

- Es una hermosa casa, Señor Dursley - dice ella antes de empezar - bueno, el asunto que me trae acá es para hablar de su sobrino, el cual reside en esta casa desde hace ya años - Tío Vernon la quedó mirando con algo de furia, su cara comenzó a tener un color rosado: lo único que significaba era que una 'anormal' estaba pisando en ese momento su casa.

- Que quiere aquí - dice olvidando las cortesías. 

- La verdad me supuse que se lo tomaría así, Señor, pero esta noticia puede que cambie su vida. Sé como ustedes viven y que imagen les da todo 'aquel mundo', pero este pequeño rato es necesario - dice ella, sin omitir esa sonrisa, Vernon se sorprendió de que tratara su 'anormalidad' así - mi nombre es Susan March, y trabajo en el Ministerio de 'aquel mundo', y estoy encargada de comunicarles que el joven Harry Potter tiene permiso de su tutor - dice mientras saca de su maletín unos cuantos papeles - para abandonar esta casa e irse conmigo - 

- ¿Qué? - dice algo atónito. Justo en ese momento llegaba Petunia con una bandeja y con una sonrisa algo fingida, pero al ver la cara de su marido, recobra su cara común.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Vernon? - dice ella. 

- Lo que le decía a su marido Señora Petunia, es que Harry, si es que él quiere claro, tiene permiso de abandonar esta casa - Petunia quedó O_O

- Me gustaría hablar con Harry si es posible, ¿se encontrará ahora, no? - 

- Sí - dice Vernon - Dudley, llama a Harry - le dice a un joven alto y algo robusto que estaba sentado junto a su madre.

- Sí papá - dice algo de malas pulgas. 

*/*/*/*/*/*

- Oye bobo - dice Dudley, entrando a la habitación de Harry sin golpear - una señora quiere hablar contigo, dice papá que bajes - dice mirándolo algo extrañado - ¿estuviste corriendo?

- Claro que no, ya voy - dice algo agitado.

Luego de haber visto el auto, se había ocultado tras las escaleras a escuchar todo y cuando oyó que iban por él corrió hacia su habitación para disimular. No podía creerlo. . . ¿Sirius daba esa autorización? ¿Qué hacía Susan allí?

*/*/*/*/*/*

- Oh, aquí llegas Harry - dice sonriendo Susan - Que gusto verte - Harry toma asiento en un sillón individual junto al que está Susan, y esta cuando ve que Harry esta sentado, prosigue - les decía a tus tíos, que tu tutor, el Sr. Black, dio su autorización por escrito a que tu abandonaras esta casa - dice con paciencia, ya que ha explicado lo mismo tres veces XD

- Ya veo - dice Harry, aún aturdido. Susan le extiende unos papeles que Harry toma en su mano y los revisa, sin duda era la letra de Sirius.

- Solo necesitas firmar acá y que tus tíos también firmen - 

- No firmaremos nada - dice Tío Vernon, interrumpiéndola ya furioso.

- Disculpe, pero no comprendo porque no - dice Susan sin dejar de sonreír. 

- Yo no autorizaré nada -

- Creo que no me ha entendido bien, ahora que Harry cumplirá los 18 años, y déjeme decirle que sé tanto de leyes _muggles_ como de las _mágicas_ - olvidaba la reserva que tenían los Dursley con 'aquellas' palabras - y no veo inconveniente en que se marche, además, ustedes solo deben firmar para que su tutor tenga prueba de que Harry no se fue solo, o sea la firma es solo por papeleo, no es el permiso el que les estamos pidiendo - dice tranquilamente Susan. 

- Por mí no hay problema Señorita - dice Harry, feliz - ¿dónde debo firmar? -

- Acá, sobre tu nombre, en la línea punteada - sonríe Susan, luego de firmar, Harry le devuelve el papel, y ella se lo estira a Vernon y Petunia con un bolígrafo - ¿firmarán? - dice ella, mirándolos.

Ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Tío Vernon toma el papel y lo firma, y luego lo hace Tía Petunia. Harry sonríe: por fin dejaría a los Dursley, por fin sería feliz, pero. . . ¿Y Sirius?

- Me alegra que hayan comprendido - sonríe Susan - ahora Harry, nos iremos enseguida, anda por tus cosas, ya están ordenadas - le guiña el ojo.

Luego de que Harry llegara a su habitación y se encontrara con todo ordenado, nada en las paredes y dos maletas, una grande y una pequeña y Hedwig en la jaula, salió de aquel lugar con una gran sonrisa. 

- Ya tengo todo, Señorita - dice Harry.

- Bien, entonces nos vamos - luego de decir eso, mira a los Dursley - Muchas gracias por ser comprensivos - les sonríe, y toma todo y abre la puerta. 

Susan hace con su varita que las maletas sean ligeras (pero con una discreción de admirar), y las sube a la maleta de su bello auto, mientras esperaba a que Harry se despidiera de los Dursley.

- Bueno. . . - dice Harry, mirando algo frío a los Dursley - supongo que gracias. Adiós.

Pero para su sorpresa, antes de que él se fuera, Dudley le toma el brazo, obligándolo a voltear. 

- Adiós - dice ofreciéndole la mano. . . por primera vez en su vida.

Harry, muy sorprendido O_O le sonríe algo receloso, pero luego acepta la mano de su primo y se marcha. Suponía que Dudley, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió por culpa de la magia (cola de cerdo, lengua larga, miedo permanente a eso, etc.), se arrepentía un poco de haber sido así. 

Harry sonrió: _"Creo que el hecho de que hace un año le dije a Dudley que esa "barriga de mil kilos" lo hacía impopular con las chicas en especial con _Marta (a la que Dudley le gustaba)_ y que si adelgazaba tal vez ella se fijaría en él influyó algo en este cambio de opinión. . . aunque eso solo lo dije por que él iba a tirarme del segundo piso si no se lo decía"_ pensó Harry, pero a esas alturas ya daba igual, ahora los dejaría para siempre. 

Subió al auto junto con Susan en la parte delantera, pensando en que sería de él cuando llegaran a su destino. Un momento. . . ¿cuál era el destino?

- Señorita Susan -

- Dime Susan, además soy Señora ^^ - sonrió ella.

- Bueno, Susan, ¿dónde vamos? -

- Que bueno que preguntas, Harry, pues verás: en este momento Sirius está de vacaciones junto con su esposa Samantha, ¿la recuerdas, no? Tú también fuiste a la boda. . . en fin, ellos ahora no están, se fueron de vacaciones junto a su hijo Bill, y me pidió que te tuviéramos en mi casa hasta que él regresara. . . aunque lamento decirte que tardará - dice algo dudosa, no sabía como se tomaría eso Harry.

- ¡Estupendo! - dice animado - Remus estará allí, ¿no? - 

- Claro, ahora se quedó con los niños - dice sonriendo. 

¿Niños? - dice Harry, impresionado - ¿tienen hijos? -

- La verdad es que sí - se sonroja levemente - tengo dos hijos, un niño y una pequeña que nació hace unos seis meses - 

- ¿¡Hace seis meses!? ¡Pero te ves estupenda! - se sonrojo.

- Gracias - sonrió - pero tu sabes. . . 'magia' ^^ -

Luego de un rato, Harry se encuentra con la casa más fabulosa de todas, aunque también le gustaba mucho La Madriguera, pero esa casa era totalmente diferente. Era enorme, de 5 pisos, y tenía un gran jardín. Susan detuvo el auto justo frente a una gran compuerta para guardar el auto. Justo junto a la entrada, un letrero café con letras doradas: _"Mansión de Los Lupin"_

- Espero que te guste la casa, Harry - le sonrió.

Al entrar a estacionar el auto, Harry vio que ese tipo de cochera para autos estaba cerrado para afuera, ya que al entrar se encontraban con un fabuloso patio, y, ante la cara atónita de Harry, una pequeña Lechuzería. 

- Será mejor que dejes allí a Hedwig, no creo que le guste estar encerrada - Harry le hizo caso, y apenas soltó a su lechuza esta se paró en el hombro de Susan y luego se fue.

Entraron a la casa. . . aún era más sorprendente de lo que parecía. Quería inspeccionar, pero Susan le dijo inmediatamente.

- Vamos a conocer tu cuarto, Harry - dice emocionada.

Van hacia una esquina y se encuentran con un ascensor simple, junto a una escalera de caracol muy elegante negra. Mientras subían, Susan le explicaba todo.

- Mira, en el segundo piso está la Biblioteca. . . en el tercero las habitaciones de los niños. . . en el cuarto mi habitación con Remus. . . y este - dice deteniéndose en el último piso de la lujosa Mansión - es enteramente tuyo. . . espero haber acertado en la decoración ^^ - 

__

Era un piso completo para él solo, había por lo menos 3 habitaciones, un baño, un rincón con cojines, y una puerta que no imaginaba para que fuera. Entró a su habitación y vio que estaba decorada de una manera impresionante: en las paredes había posters de muchos equipos de Quidditch, algunos con autógrafos, pero lo que más le sorprendió era una foto grande en un marco. . . donde aparecía nada más y nada menos que su padre. La miró con mucho cuidado. . . hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. . . 

- Sé que piensas, Harry. Este era el equipo de Quidditch de mi generación - dice Susan - mira, este como sabrás es tu papá, el capitán, era un gran buscador, nadie encontraba las _snitch_ más rápido que él; allí junto a él, tomada del brazo de James esta tu mamá, ella era cazadora, muy buena por cierto - a Harry le pareció que Susan miraba con algo de melancolía a su madre - allí estoy yo, era cazadora también; esta es Samantha, la esposa de Sirius, ya veras que éramos las tres cazadoras; allá esta Stephen, era el Guardián, y esos dos son los golpeadores: los hermanos McBride.

Harry miró durante mucho tiempo la foto, pensando en donde pondría él la que tenía del equipo con Oliver y el que tenía ya en 6to curso. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pasado ya el día y que le presentaran a los niños, estaban cenando en la gran cocina de la casa. Remus daba de comer a Tom, un pequeño de 3 años, mientras Susan estaba comiendo, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a una pequeña que dormía plácidamente en un tipo de 'Cuna móvil' que se mecía por arte de magia. 

- Harry - dice de pronto Susan, sonriendo mucho - sé que no te debes de sentir tan cómodo aquí, pero quiero proponerte algo - Harry asintió, dejando de comer para prestarle su atención - el Ministerio de Magia me ha ofrecido llevar a mis hijos de vacaciones a un lugar privado del que son dueños, pero como veras, mis hijos son aún muy pequeños. Así que quería ofrecerte pasar las vacaciones allí, ya que están tus amigos Ron y Hermione allá - 

Harry se quedó O_O. . . ¿cómo que Ron y Hermione? Por lo que él sabía. . . un momento: ¡allí era donde serían las vacaciones de Hermione! Pero. . . ¿porqué ninguno le había dicho que estaban allá? ¿Acaso para que no se entristeciera al no poder ir o . . .? Harry sonrió con algo de picardía: ¿Qué le estás haciendo, Ronald Weasley? Y rió.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ya era de mañana. . . acababa de llegar a aquel lugar del Ministerio: era un tipo de playa privada - bosque - clubes nocturnos - lugares de comer - y con detalles de lugares de diferentes países. Había enviado una carta a Ron para decirle que iría, solo esperaba que llegara pronto, ya que llevaba como media hora esperándolo.

- ¡Eh, Harry! - se oye una voz. . . nuestro adorado pelirrojo llegaba corriendo con una linda chica, sin duda alguna, Hermione Granger.

****

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

¡¡HOLA!! ¿Qué tal están? Solo espero que muy bien ^^ Yo me encuentro ahora haciendo esta historia que se me ocurrió. . . ¡solo espero tener inspiración para seguir! 

Ojalá que les haya gustado mucho este primer capi, sé que más que nada se centró en Harry, pero sirvió para saber que Ron y Hermione se habían encontrado hace unos días, y no le habían comentado a Harry. . . ¿qué pasó en ese tiempo? Todo en los próximos capítulos ;)

¡FANFIC DEDICADO A JaNy! Una chica muy linda que siempre me ayuda en todo sentido y que me ha dado varias ideas geniales para continuarlo ^^ JaNy: ¡gracias por todo!

Y POR SUPUESTO A LAS RON4EVER: Las fundadoras Lil Granger, JaNy y Sara (Ford Anglia 2000) (y yo) que también siempre están para cuando las necesito y también se los agradezco ^^ 

¡Y a las futuras miembros! Por cierto, si hay alguna admiradora de este bello pelirrojo que es Ronnie, comuníquense conmigo o con cualquiera de las fundadoras, estaremos gustosas de admitir a las que quieran ^^ o agréguenme a mi MSN à chuchi_ccs88@hotmail.com

Muchos saludos y esperando una opinión, crítica, howler, tiradas de cualquier verdura, sugerencias, de todo: solo aprieten ese lindo botoncito de abajo que dice _Go_ y harán que salte de emoción ^^

Con cariño

Merodeadora_Chii o Chica Lunática

RON4EVER.:Merodeadora_Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 & Lil Granger & JaNy:.RON4EVER

~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~

****

- - - - - - - - - - 

¡Dejen reviews por fis!


	2. Comenzando las Excusas, o Explicaciones?

__

NOTA: En este capi saldrán algunas frases en letra cursiva y entre comillas, estás simbolizan algún recuerdo o pensamiento. ¡Eso! ^^ ¡A LEER!

_____________________________________ 

****

VACACIONES AL ESTILO MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

****

Capítulo 2: Comenzando las explicaciones

Luego de que todos se saludaran, se quedaron en silencio. Algo incómodos, Hermione y Ron se miraban se soslayo, mientras que Harry solo sonreía divertido. Nadie habló alrededor de dos largos minutos. . . 

- Y . . . ¿Adonde tenemos q ir? – dice Harry, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Pues verás, en este lugar hay muchos 'sitios' y cada uno con diferentes características – comenzó explicando Hermione – _"En cuanto llegué a este lugar que deduje que estaría Ron, además Ginny me lo había dicho ^^ Comencé a mirar el mapa y me di cuenta de que la playa estaba cerca de todos los restoranes que tienen la comida que a Ron le gusta, además de las tiendas de bromas preferida por los Gemelos, en conclusión, el centro comercial que estaba más cerca tenía cosas del interés de todos, por eso decidí aquel lugar, aunque me hubiera gustado ir a la parte donde hay un bosque, pero que va, preferí estar cerca de Ron…"_ – La parte que es la mejor es cerca de la playa, ya que de ahí queda cerca todo, cuando llegue fue el primer sitio que busqué – dijo terminando. 

- ¡Entonces vamos! – dijo Harry, mirando para todos lados.

Hermione no exageraba. Ese lugar era perfecto, tenía distintas áreas para los magos: los que quisieran vacaciones en el bosque con un poco más de tranquilidad; los que quisieran ir a lugares para bailar en la noche, había una gran disco cerca de unas cabañas; y por último estaba la playa. Era bellísima, el mar brillaba cristalino, mientras la arena era de un color muy claro. A Harry le recordó la vez que vio una revista donde salían variados lugares para ir de vacaciones en casa de los Dursley. Los muchachos lo guiaron por un camino hasta llegar frente a un tipo conjunto de casas. Al mirar alrededor, Harry ve a los Weasley: Bill y Charlie estaban vestidos con sus bañadores y lentes de sol, llevando una toalla en el hombro (Hermione se sonrojó un poco, ambos tenían muy buen físico), Percy estaba sentado frente a la casa en una silla, mientras leía un enorme libro, y los gemelos y Ginny estaban en ese momento haciendo una guerra de 'bombas de agua' que Hermione les había enseñado a usar.

- Bueno Harry, esta es la casa que era para nosotros, los Weasley –_ "Cuando llegamos aquí hace unos 6 días, supe que Hermione estaría aquí en poco tiempo. Tres días tuve que esperarla, pero yo sabía que me encontraría con ella, ya que cuando Papá nos avisó eso de venir aquí, me dijo guiñándome un ojo que Hermione llegaría en unos 3 días, ya que se había enterado por un amigo que allí serían las vacaciones de premio que ofreció Hogwarts (Padres. . . quien los entiende). Todos escogimos este lugar porque a todos nos convenía, y sabiendo que Hermione tenía mucho cerebro, deduciría que estaríamos cerca de la playa. . . además Gin me dijo que le había escrito para contarle que vendríamos. Lo mejor de todo es que, 3 días después de que llegamos, una bella mucha. . . ¿dije bella? ¡Hermosa muchacha! Llegaba para instalarse justo al lado. . . apenas nos vimos que supimos que sería genial. . . y . . . pues dos días después, al enterarnos que Harry llegaría, quedamos en que la casa de ella sería para los tres, debo agradecer a Harry, ya que desde ayer que me quedo en casa de ella ^^…" _- pero como llegó Herm, digo como llegaron ustedes disidimos que esta de al lado, que es la de ella, sería para los tres – Ron decía todas esas cosas con la cara de un color rojo brillante, y no notó que mucho de lo que dijo no tenía sentido. . . 

Entraron los tres a la casa, en una palabra: genial. Apenas abrió la puerta Hermione, se vio un espacioso living – comedor, obviamente habían encantado la casa como aquella vez que se quedaron en carpa para los Mundiales de Quidditch. Junto a este, estaba la cocina (estilo americano), en donde Ron fue apenas abrieron la puerta. 

- Bien Harry, tuvimos que traer una cama de la cabaña de Ron porque había solo dos, pero acá esta tu habitación – dijo Hermione, abriendo una de las puertas. 

La habitación era simple, pero muy bonita. Había dos camas separadas por un velador, en el cual había una lampara de noche. En una esquina había un armario para que dejara sus cosas, ya que Ron había ocupado el closet de la habitación. La alfombra era color gris, y las paredes de color azul, muy bien decorado. Una ventana a un lado, mientras que junto a esta una pequeña mesa, y después de esa una puerta que suponía, era el baño.

- Es genial, ¿no Harry? – dijo Ron desde la puerta, junto a Hermione. Él estaba tomando cerveza de Mantequilla. Harry le sonrió.

- Bueno, creo que te muestro el resto de la casa – le dijo Hermione, pasando junto a Ron, pero quedándose mirando unos segundos. Harry sabía que significaba esa mirada. . . ya que la conocía desde 5to año. . . 

El resto de la casa era la habitación de Hermione, otro baño y un tipo de 'entretecho' (como un segundo piso dentro del techo en forma de /\). Luego de que Harry ordenara sus cosas, se instalaron un rato en el living, en un enorme sillón color rojo, frente a un televisor (el Ministerio al saber que era una hija de muggles le dejo una TV). 

- Bueno, ¿y qué se les apetece hacer? – dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a Ron.

- No lo sé, tal vez solo ir a la playa, Bill y Charlie están allá, y podemos decirle a Gin y los Gemelos – dijo Ron.

- Me parece buena idea – dijo Harry.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tiraron las toallas en la arena mientras tanto Ron enterraba un quitasol con magia. Harry estaba mirando a alguien con mucha sorpresa, mientras Ron miraba a Hermione, que en ese momento se sacaba el vestido que se puso para ir a la Playa. Su cuerpo era curvilíneo, era delgada y sonreía con sus ojos tapados por sus lentes de sol, aunque se notaba que su mirada se concentraba en el pecho (y resto del cuerpo) de Ron. 

- ¿Qué ves, Harry? – dijo Bill. (Se habían puesto en el mismo lugar que ellos).

- Esa chica. . . ¿no es Marina? – todos miraron para allá. . . 

+++ Una muchacha de largo cabello color rojizo, expresivos ojos verdes y muy bella se acercaba sonriendo, su nombre era Marina. Era muy fina, con una expresión de alegría y sorpresa. Esta niña era la que, en 6to año, había ayudado a La Orden del Fénix a derrotar a Voldemort. Era una muchacha hija de dos aurores muy fuertes, y desde pequeña había estudiado mucho para graduarse de auror a la corta edad de 15 años. Había sido como escudo protector en Hogwarts, protegiendo también a Harry en el momento en que este lanzó un 'Avada Kadavra' a Voldemort mezclando sus poderes con los de ella, acabando así con Lord Voldemort para siempre. 

Junto a ella venían dos personas más, también conocidos por los Gryffindor que se encontraban en ese momento en la Playa: una muchacha de largo cabello rubio amarrado con una cinta rosa, unos bellos ojos violeta y muy linda. Con aspecto infantil y angelical, su nombre era Ashley. Junto a ella un muchacho muy guapo más alto que las chicas, de cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta y de ojos color ámbar, venía con su camisa abierta mostrando su atlético cuerpo, su nombre era Stephan. Ambos eran Italianos, aunque Ashley era hija de Ingleses. 

Los tres habían llegado a Hogwarts con una capa negra tapándoles el rostro y con una insignia extraña en la que salía un escudo, y con enormes sonrisas a dar toda la ayuda posible. Desde el principio el trío que venía de Italia conectó con el trío fantástico de Gryffindor. +++

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo Marina, llegando hacia ellos.

- ¡Marina! ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo Harry. Comenzaron a charlar.

Una muchacha colorina no miraba con muy buenos ojos a Marina, en especial porque esta ocupaba toda la atención de Harry. Ginny irradiaba odio con los ojos, incluso una vez en Hogwarts, los vio besándose, pero según Ron que Harry le había dicho que solo eran confusiones. Pero de todas formas desconfiaba. Hermione sintió aquello, por lo que le dijo que fueran a pasear un rato.

- Ginny. . . ¿aún no te cae bien Marina, verdad? – dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaban en unas piedras a orillas del mar.

- Es como si te pidiera que te simpatizara Fleur, Hermione – dijo Ginny. Su rostro estaba sombrío.

- Pero ya no te preocupes, estoy segura que a Harry no le gusta Marina – dijo Hermione, aunque su voz parecía algo insegura.

- Eso espero, Hermione, eso espero – dijo Ginny. Ambas se quedaron viendo a los demás que estaban cerca, mientras jugaban con las olas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya eran las 7:30 p.m. de la tarde, era como un tipo de reunión en la cabaña – casa de los Weasleys. Bill y Charlie estaban en la playa aún (algo les decía a todos que unas muchachas que estaban allá tenían que ver en eso). 

- Hoy podríamos ir a la Disco – dijo Harry – sería divertido, ¿qué dicen chicos? -

- Por mi bien ^^ - sonrió Fred.

- Creo que sería bueno, ¿no muchachos? – dijo de pronto Stephan, con un brillo extraño en los ojos – en la playa había unas chicas muy guapas, ¿podríamos ir a conocerlas, no? - 

- ¬¬ no seas sinvergüenza Stephan – dijo Ashley. 

- ¿Y eso por? Que yo sepa estamos de vacaciones, Ashley, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera -

- No te preocupes – dijo Marina a Ashley – mientras ellos van a ver, nosotras también – le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Eso no! – dijo Stephan – las mujeres no hacen eso – estaba algo nervioso.

- Ya comenzaron – murmuró Marina.

Ashley y Stephan discutían, ella decía que él estaba siendo machista, y él decía que ella era una dama que no debía hacer esas cosas.

- ¡Ya deja de protegerme, Stephan! Ya soy una mujer independiente y sé cuidarme sola, así que déjame ¡so-li-ta! – dijo finalizando.

- Jajaja, ¿sabes Ashley? Se dice que _¡el que te quiere, te aporrea!_ – dijo Ron, la mayoría rió.

- ¡Sí Ronnie – pooh! – dijo George con un acento juguetón en la voz. 

- ¡Exacto! ¡Es idéntico a como peleas tú con Hermione! ¿No Hermanito querido? Así que debemos concluir que ustedes se quieren, ¿O no, Ronnie? – dijo Fred, imitando el tono de voz de su hermano gemelo. 

El comentario hizo que todos estallaran de la risa, Ashley miró a Stephan y ambos sonrieron riendo mientras él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, menos Hermione y Ron, que estaban muy sonrojados. Fred y George se excusaron, ya que tenían que ir por una carta que seguramente ya habría llegado, y Ginny decidió seguirlos, ya que quería ir al baño; dejando solos a Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ashley y Stephan.

- Por cierto chicos – dijo Harry, luego de un momento - ¿qué hicieron mientras yo no estuve? 

Se produjo un silencio muy largo, acompañado de miradas culpables a Ron y Hermione, que solo bajaron la mirada, ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Nadie habló por lo menos en un minuto, hasta que Harry volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Chicos? – dijo para apresurarlos.

- Está bien – dijo Hermione, sonriendo – pues les contaré. Cuando supimos que vendrías Harry, con Ron organizamos mi casa para que quedara habitable para los tres. Entonces. . . - _"Cuando Ron y yo supimos la noticia, de inmediato supe que esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para quedar con Ron a solas. Sé que se supone que yo no soy así, pero ya que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, ¿qué más daba? La cosa es que sacamos una cama para Harry (la del cuarto de Ron en la otra cabaña) y nos pusimos a armarla. Desde la mañana que estuvimos juntos, hasta que se acercó la noche. Algo confusa para mi gusto, ¡ya que pasó cada cosa! Primero que nos quedamos viendo TV y no sé como quede entre los fuertes brazos de Ron; luego cuando llegó la cena, Ron derramó su jugo sobre mi ropa, y el muy raro intentó secarme, le llegó una buena reprimenda por casi tocar lo 'que no debe', aunque nuevamente no sé como luego estabamos riéndonos. Y como para ponerle la guinda a la torta, por ir pensando en no sé que, salí del baño encontrándome cara a cara con Ron, que ya estaba en pijama. . . 'pijama', ya que solo andaba en boxers. . . . Lo único que se nos ocurrió hacer fue. . . ¡adivinaron. . . Reír!" -_ Pues Ron me ayudó a colocar la cama para Harry y luego fuimos al centro comercial a comprar comida para dejar en el refrigerador, y esperamos con ansias que llegaras – finalizó Hermione.

Nadie notó la cara de Ron, que mostraba confusión con un poco de diversión. Quiso seguir con el juego de Mione, era lo mejor, no decir nada para no causar malos entendidos. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo sucedido, así que, como ella, jugaría un poco con la realidad. 

- Pues no olvides algo Mione – dijo Ron, Hermione lo miró muy sorprendida, y con algo de temor - _"Cuando estabamos armando la cama, pues pasaron muchas cosas. Sabíamos que la magia ayudaría, y que la habríamos armado enseguida, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos recordó ese detalle. Mientras intentábamos meter el colchón por la puerta, Hermione tropezó junto a mí y me empujó, cayendo al piso con ella sobre mí. Lo peor. . . ¿dije lo peor? ¡Lo mejor! Lo mejor de todo fue que el colchón, no sé como, cayó sobre ella, dejándonos durante varios minutos bajo esa cosa. . . ella estaba roja, al igual que yo, pero fue genial"_ – ¡Pues no recuerdas lo divertido que fue armar la cama! Con las varitas todo fue más rápido – dijo Ron, sonriéndole a Hermione, que soltó una risita.

- Pues por lo que veo se entretuvieron mucho – dijo Harry.

- Pues sí, aunque esperábamos que llegaras, ¿no Ron? – dijo Hermione y Ron sonrió.

- ¿Y qué más hicieron? ¿Y antes de que yo llegara? – dijo Harry con curiosidad.

- Pues no mucho. Cuando no estaba Hermione salíamos con mis hermanos a la playa o a cualquier lugar. Ya cuando Herms llegó, solíamos salir a ver los distintos lugares, ya que, como sabrás, a Herms le gusta ver la historia de todo lugar que va – sonrió – _"Un día fuimos al Bosque, es un lugar fantástico, solitario y muy agradable. Sonidos de animales y ambiente muy fresco. Ibamos caminando con Herms cuando nos encontramos con un extraño animal, y ella se asustó tanto que quedamos apoyados contra un árbol, me lastimé la espalda, jajaja, pero al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío no me importó"_ – vimos el Bosque un día, había poca gente, ya que el lugar es muy tranquilo – Hermione dio risitas otra vez, mientras Ron también reía.

- ¿De qué se ríen? – dijo Stephan, algo confundido.

- ¡De nada! – dijeron a la vez, y estallaron en risas otra vez dejando a Harry, Ashley y Stephan algo confusos. Caminaron a las cabañas para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, e ir a la disco.

****

& & & & & & & & & & & & & &

¡¡HoLa!! ¿Qué tal están? Espero q muy bien ^^ Yo estoy aquí. . . ¡¡con el bloqueo más grande de mi vida!! No me ha gustado para nada como me he quedado este capi :( No sé que me ocurre que estoy tan estancada :'( Solo espero salir luego de esta. Gracias a mis amigas que me dieron ideas, en especial JaNy y Anvi Snape, también a Lily y a Sara ^^ ¡gracias! 

Los nuevos personajes me los inventé yo ^^ ¿no son lindos? Se parecen mucho a Ronnie y Herms, tal vez eso les abra los ojos, ¿o no? *¬* ¡¡Ah!! Y por si alguien no entendió muy bien eso de las cursivas entre comillas, pues se supone que es lo que realmente pasó, ya que no quisieron contar que había pasado se inventaron algunas mentiras por ahí ^^ No quería reconocer lo que sintieron en aquel momento. . . pero tranquilos ^^ ya lo harán en algún momento ;)

¡Eso! ¡Y quiero mandar muchos saludos a todos! En especial a las 'R4E' ( = Ron4Ever) y a las muevas miembros. . . ¡¡RON PARA SIEMPRE!! 

SALUDOS Y CARIÑOS

Merodeadora_Chii

**Miembro de las RON4EVER**

- - - - - - - - - 

¡¡Enserio me harían muy feliz si me dejan sus opiniones!! Solo vayan a ese pequeñito botón que dice _'Go'_ y lo presionan con el mouse ^^ ¡¡Les juro acepto cualquier cosa!! Críticas, tírenme cualquier fruta o verdura, un howler (vociferador). . . ¡lo que sea! Solo quiero saber si esto va bien ^^ 

¡SALUDOS!


	3. Noche Loca

****

HoLa ^^ Pues les digo q este capi, al final, se subirá un poco de tono xDD no es fuerte, pero cumplo con advertir ^^ no escribo cosas muy descriptivas tampoco, aunque en este capi aun no lo habrá, pero está el "comienzo de algo" xDD 

¡ESO! Si quieres leerlo. . . ¡¡A LEER!!

_________________________________

****

VACACIONES AL ESTILO MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

****

Capítulo 3: Noche loca

- ¿Qué pasa con Ron? – dijo Fred - ¿Aún no llega? Qué estará haciendo. . . -

- Pues dijo que vendría apenas Hermione se durmiera – dijo Marina.

- Capaz y . . . – George puso cara de picardía, a lo que los muchachos rieron.

**__**

***(esto es lo que pasó)***

Luego de un grato baño para sacarse la sal y la arena del cuerpo que les había dejado la playa, los chicos se reunieron frente a la cabaña 'del trío fantástico de Gryffindor' a esperar a que sus compañeros estuvieran listos y dispuestos para una noche de baile. El auto verde sumamente moderno de George estaba ya preparado para partir.

- Solo faltan Ashley, Stephan y Marina – dijo Hermione, algo impaciente - ¡¿cómo tardan?! –

- Capaz y se ahogó Marina – dijo Ginny, con una clara voz esperanzada.

- ¬¬ - todos miraron así a Ginny, cuando una dulce voz se hizo oír.

- ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! – dijo Ashley, mientras se agachaba un poco con la mano en el pecho para recuperar la respiración. Su rubio y largo cabello caía por uno de sus hombros.

Subieron al auto de George para llegar más rápido, y partieron a pasar una larga y entretenida noche, según ellos creían. La disco por fuera se veía muy genial, era de color negro, y sobre las puertas un letrero de una bola de espejos, que realmente brillaba y en el centro decía _'Toxic'_. Al entrar los muchachos, se encontraron con un gran espacio, todo color negro, pero era iluminado por unas bolas de espejos y unas luces de colores. No se diferenciaba mucho a una disco muggle, solo que en esta el DJ solo bailaba arriba y ordenaba las canciones, ya que los que iban a bailar enviaban un hechizo para programarlas. 

Marina, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione y Ron estaban en una mesa conversando (mas bien gritando, la música estaba muy fuerte XD), tomaban tragos un poco más fuertes que su recordada cerveza de manteca, mientras miraban como bailaban sus amigos. Ginny bailaba con un muchacho de tez clara, alto y pelo café, bastante guapo (más que ella); Ashley bailaba con Stephan, y ella se veía muy diferente: aunque seguía con su cara dulce, bailaba sensualmente con él. 

- Jajaja, ¡Sí! ¡Lo hubieras visto! Estaba muy enfadado, jajaja, no sé por qué se fue a meter ese a la tienda, pero con George le dejamos en la chaqueta una pastilla que sirve para que en 15 minutos la ropa cambie, me gustaría haber visto a Draco en falda. . . jajaja – Fred reía contándole a los demás que había pasado en su tienda, hasta que se detiene, ya que un muchacho se había acercado a sacar a bailar a Hermione.

- Disculpa, ¿quieres bailar? – dijo un joven muchacho rubio de ojos azules, bastante guapo.

- Seguro – dijo Hermione y se fue con él.

- Uy, que cara traes Ron, ni que te hubieran quitado la novia. . . – dijo Fred, y agregó - ¡oh! Lo olvidaba, así fue - 

- Eso a ti no te importa Fred – dijo un malhumorado Ron, antes de tomarse de un sorbo todo su trago, lo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, haciendo reír a los demás. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Chicos – dijo Ron al llegar a una mesa en la que estaban todos – creo que me iré a casa – miró a Hermione – algo le puede pasar. La llevaré en taxi -

- Bueno – dijo Ginny, que miraba algo incrédula a Hermione: ¿ella. . . borracha? – nosotros nos iremos en un rato a casa, creo q nos quedaremos despiertos hasta tarde, luego te das una vuelta por la cabaña – Ron solo asintió, y se llevó a Hermione.

**__**

***(fin recuerdos)***

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = UN POCO ANTES = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ron estaba dentro del taxi. Podrían haberse ido caminando, pero además de que era de noche, Hermione estaba algo 'pasada', y sería difícil llevarla a rastras a la casa. Ella iba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron, pero no dejaba de reír por lo bajo, mientras este sonreía. Ron miraba hacia fuera, pensando. De pronto su cara se volvió seria y un poco preocupada _"¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso jamás. . . "_

**__**

**FLASH BACK**

Pasó un largo rato y Hermione no regresaba, estaba solo sentado, Fred y George estaban en la mesa de al lado conversando con dos muchachas, gemelas también (XD), dos muchachas de cabellos largos color café, ojos claros y guapas; Marina y Harry estaban bailando cerca de los demás; yo me encontraba solo. 

- _"Debería ir por Hermione. . . de solo imaginar que está bailando con un desconocido"_ – tras estos pensamientos, me levanté a buscarla.

La busqué por toda la pista de baile, incluso en un escenario que había para que los que tuvieran más personalidad bailaran sobre este. No la encontré. . . no la veía. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. . . hasta que la vi. Sentí que la sangre me había comenzado a hervir. Ese tipo estaba dándole a Hermione unos tragos, tenía las mejillas rojas, parecía estar algo "contenta".

- ¡Qué le haces! – grité acercándome y tomando a Hermione del brazo.

- ¡Ronnie! ¿Cómo estás bebé? Ahora con Josh estabamos sirviéndonos unas bebidas, ¿no quieres? – me dijo riendo.

- Espera Hermione – le dije tierno, pero en cuanto miré al tipo que tenía enfrente, le dije - ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A EMBORRACHARLA, SUCIO ABUSADOR! – y tomando a Herms, me fui de la mesa.

- Ronnie, creo que no fuiste muy cortés. . . jijiji – dijo Hermione, reía coqueta a Ron, que se había quedado mirándola: aunque sabía que la actitud de Herms no era así, estaba siendo más atrevida. . . y eso le gustaba (xDD) 

**__**

***FIN FLASH BACK RON***

__

"Hermione no tiene idea de lo que piensa. . . ni de lo que hace. Tengo algo de temor. . . la he amado desde que éramos pequeños. . . aún odio a ese búlgaro; Pero. . . ¿qué pasaría si mi naturaleza de hombre despierta? Para que me engaño, también tengo alcohol en la sangre. . . ¿qué pasaría sí. . .?"

En auto se demorarían alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar. . . pero no contaban con un hecho poco usual. . . 

- Lo lamento señor, pero este cacharro no quiere andar – dijo algo avergonzado el conductor – nosotros trabajamos solo para estos casos – dijo mirando a Hermione, que reía – ya que solo vienen magos acá. ¿No pueden aparecerse? - 

- No creo que ella pueda. . . -

Luego de esperar mucho rato, Ron decidió caminar a la casa, ya que estaban a 5 minutos más o menos. Pero no tomó en cuenta que Hermione no quería regresar. _"¡Pero Ron! ¿Porqué tenemos que irnos? Yo quiero regresar. . . "_ - _"Hermione vamos, ya estamos a punto de llegar"_ Le dijo afligido Ron. 

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hermione se detuvo. Ron ya estaba algo impaciente, por lo que exasperado la miró.

- Estoy cansada T_T – Ron suspiró.

Hermione estaba con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, mientras este la llevaba en su espalda. A pesar de que Hermione era muy delgada, su cuerpo pesaba lo apropiado, y Ron que, aunque era fuerte, estaba cansado. 

- Por fin en casa Hermi – dijo Ron, bajándola de su espalda - ¿Quieres algo de beber? -

- ¡Claro! Josh me dio un agua mineral muy rica que me alegró bastante, ¿tenemos de esa acá? - 

Ron al escuchar esto se enfureció, _"¿Cómo pudo engañarla así? Claro, ella a veces es tan inocente. . . "_ – Creo que no hay – 

- Entonces dame solo agua - 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estuvieron conversando en el living de la sala durante mucho rato, reían y la música adornaba el lugar. Las luces estaban bajas, y se oía ruido en la cabaña de al lado. Sus hermanos ya habían llegado y él había acordado juntarse con ellos. _"Qué va. . . más rato voy, dejaré a Hermi dormida en un rato más"_

- Oye Ronnie. . . ¿Porqué me fuiste a buscar cuando estaba con Josh? – preguntó de pronto Hermione. Algo de picardía se asomaba por su voz, Ron se sonrojó.

- Pues. . . uno nunca sabe con quien se encuentra, creí que serías más responsable Hermione – dijo Ron, sin intención alguna de herir a Hermione. . . 

- ¿Y yo que iba a saber? ¿Este lugar es reservado para los del Ministerio, no? Además Josh no estaba del todo mal -

- ¡Cómo dices eso, Hermione! ¡Se quería aprovechar de ti después! ¡Por eso te emborracho! -

- ¡No estoy borracha, Ron! – Hermione, nerviosa y algo extraña, comenzó a llorar (¬¬).

- ¡No Herms! ¡No llores! ¡¡LO SIENTO!! – _"Olvide que el alcohol provoca que la gente se vuelva algo 'sensible'"_.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero ella insistía en llorar.

- ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Por eso jamás me quisiste! -

- . . . ¿Qué dijiste Hermione? – Ron estaba como noqueado, pero Herms no respondía. Algo avergonzado se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Estuvieron un rato allí, frente a la chimenea de la sala de la cabaña, con solo unas velas alumbrando el lugar. Hermione estaba sentada en las piernas de Ron, con las manos en el pecho de este, mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello. Por fin había parado de llorar. 

Ahora ella jugaba con un botón de la camisa del pelirrojo, mientras lo desabrochaba, lo abrochaba, lo abrochaba y así.

- Ronnie. . . estoy cansada – dijo de pronto. 

- ¿Quieres que te lleva a tu cama? – dijo Ron, mientras se movía para mirarle la cara.

Ella asintió, y Ron tomándola como se toma a una novia al finalizar una boda, la llevó a su habitación. Ella reía un poco, y tarareaba la canción de entrada a un matrimonio. Ron solo sonreía, parecía una niña pequeña. . . su pequeña. Sabía a la perfección que ella era toda una mujer, que era su mejor amiga, que era la mujer más perfecta que existía, que era la mujer que él amaba, ama. . . y amará por siempre.

Llegaron al cuarto de Herms. En este había una cama de dos plazas bastante grande, se veía muy acogedora. Todo el cuarto estaba embriagado de aquel olor, un perfume exquisito, chanel nº 5, el favorito de Hermione. Las cosas en su lugar, ninguna cosa tirada que rompiera la armonía de la habitación. 

Ron recostó a Hermione sobre la cama, ella solo reía. Él se dirigió a cerrar las cortinas, que permitían entrar una luz de luna que dejaba al descubierto el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza, color blanco amarrado tras el cuello, en aquel momento sus piernas se lucían a la perfección, ella estaba tirada allí, como si nada. Ron se sonrojó al imaginar, al mirarla. Sentía algo en su parte baja. . . _"Rayos. . . "_

- Ron. . . – se escuchó decir a Hermione. Ron se acercó para besarle la frente e ir después a la cabaña continua.

Todo pasó en unos segundos. Cuando él se acercó, Hermione se había apoderado de sus labios, lo había tomado detrás de la cabeza y empujado contra sus propios labios. Ron quedó petrificado. Hermione ahora lo atraía más hacia ella, y con su mano desocupada lo empujaba sobre ella, que estaba tirada de espaldas sobre la cama.

__

"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! . . . Hermione. . . ¿qué haces?, Oh Dios. . . Hermione te amo no me lastimes "

- ¿Me quieres? – dijo Ron cuando Hermione lo dejó respirar. 

- Siempre te he amado. . . Ron – 

****

**************************************

¡HoLa! Primero q todo. . . ¡¡lamento el retraso!! Pero es q la escuela está ocupando todo mi tiempo, y ¡no he podido actualizar! Ni leer puedo T.T y además de todo el bloqueo malvado q me persigue TT_TT

Pues ojalá q les haya gustado este capi ^^ lo hice con todo mi cariño para los pacientes q esperaron la actualización ^^ ojalá me dejen un review, ¡acepto toda opinión! ¡ESO!

SALUDOS 

Merodeadora_Chii

**Miembro de las RON4EVER**

RESPONDO REVIEWS

Anvi Snape: ¡HoLa amiga! Pues por fin actualizo esta historia ^^ Pues te contesto del primer review, si, Susan y Remus están casados. La verdad es que la idea de crear a Ashley y a Stephan fue esa, ¡abrirle los ojos a Ron y Hermione! Aunque debo decir q me he enamorado de Stephan *¬* xD jajaja. ¡GRACIAS por tu review! ¡TKM!

****

La_NiNia_PiTu: gracias por tu review ^^ y me alegra q te guste mi fic, ojalá este capi también te guste. Y me alegra q estes en las RON4EVER ^^

****

JaNy: ¡Amiga mía! Pues gracias por dejarme review ahora y en todas las locuras q se me ocurren escribir xD ojalá y este capi te guste, y espero q te este yendo bien en la U. ¡¡A quien no le gustaría quedarse con Ronnie en una cabaña!! *¬* jajaja. ¡¡Gracias por todo!! ^^ ¡TKM!

****

Lil Granger: ¡¡Amiga!! No te preocupes x lo cortito del primer review ^^ gracias x ser mi amiga y por dejarme reviews ^^ ¡y por todo! ¡Ojalá esto del carteo nos resulte! ¡TKM!

****

Mariaq Malfoy: Gracias x tus reviews ^^ Ojalá este capi te guste tanto como los demás ^^ 

****

Bere Radcliffe: HoLa ^^ que bueno q te este gustando mi fic ^^ ojalá este capi también te agrade. Prometo q cuando tenga un tiempito me leo algún fic tuyo y te dejo un review ;)

****

Kiara McGonagall: Gracias x tu review ^^ 

****

Anna-Granger: Primero q todo gracias x tus reviews ^^ ¡me animan mucho! n//n q bueno q te guste como escribo, ¡me haces sonrojar! 

****

Mione Grint: ¡Gracias amiga mía! Que genial q te guste mi fic ^^ A mi también me gustan los nuevos personajes, además, Stephan es muy guapo *¬* xDD Gracias x tu apoyo y ¡RON PARA SIEMPRE! 

****

Luna Locatis Lunática: HoLa ^^ Que genial q lo encuentres divertido ^^ espero q este capi te guste también. Por ahora no te puedo dar pistas si Harry se quedará con Marina o con Ginny, pero no te preocupes ;) ya lo sabrás. ¡Gracias x tu review!

****

Crystal23: ¡Vaya! Alguien te recomendó mi historia O_O Wow. . . me has dejado impresionada, no creí q mi historia la recomendaran. . . debo agradecerle xDD q genial q te haya gustado, espero q este capi también te guste ^^

Vale: Gracias x tu review ^^ a mi también me encantan los R/Hr y sobretodo Ronnie ^¬^

****

- - - - - - - - - - - 

Dejen opiniones por favor ^^


End file.
